As I am
by 407203
Summary: No summary, sex-scene. Vampire-hae , Slavehuman-Hyuk , Haehyuk, Wonhyuk, RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Title : As I am

Author : 407203  
Pairing : Haehyuk, Wonhyuk

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Hurt

Length : Chaptered

Rating : M

Discaimer: The cast belong their self, The story pure my imagination

**Warning : typo[s], Au, BL.**

.

.

Seorang lelaki sedang duduk disebuah kursi panjang didalam kantin sekolahnya, -ia memegang sebuah komik dan terlihat serius membacanya. Sesekali ia meminum susu stroberi dihadapannya. Sebut saja Hyukjae, -lelaki itu bahkan tidak sadar dengan keadaan sekitarnya yang heboh karena kedatangan seorang siswa baru. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya, lalu duduk disampingnya. Hyukjae menoleh sekilas dan tersenyum lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada komik yang sedang ia baca.

"Aku dengar ada siswa baru disekolah ini". Ucap Siwon, -temannya.

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk pelan, -tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya pada komik. Sebelum semua siswa di sekolah ini tau tentang siswa baru itu, -ia bahkan sudah tau lebih dulu.

Siwon mencondongkan tubuhnya, -menopang wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya. –menatap heran temannya tersebut yang sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan siswa baru itu.

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan siswa baru itu. Anak anak lain mengatakan kalau orang itu sangat tampan dan mempesona". ucap Siwon menerawang.

Hyukjae mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Siwon, "Dia memang tampan". Gumamnya pelan. –cukup pelan tapi Siwon tetap bisa mendengarnya. SIwon membelalakkan matanya, -menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan curiga.

"Kau sudah melihatnya?"

Hyukjae yang baru sadar akan ucapannya, hanya tertawa kaku sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

"Aku melihatnya sekilas saat melewati ruang kepala sekolah".

Siwon hanya mengangguk paham. –ia memandangi Hyukjae yang masih membaca komiknya. Siwon merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada temannya tersebut. Sering kali ia melihat luka di tubuh Hyukjae, baik itu di wajahnya maupun di lengannya. Dan setiap kali ia bertanya, Hyujae selalu mengelak.

Siwon menggapai wajah Hyukjae dengan sebelah tangannya, -menyentuh sudut bibir temannya tersebut yang terlihat terluka. Hyukjae meringis pelan lalu menoleh pada Siwon.

"Siwon-ah". Protesnya,

Siwon hanya tersenyum, "Kau kenapa lagi emh?". Tanyanya lembut sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak pernah mau memberitahuku, padahal aku temanmu". Balas Siwon dengan nada pura pura kecewa.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, tapi—"

Siwon kembali tersenyum, "Tak apa, Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk bercerita". Untuk sekian kalinya Siwon mengelus kepala Hyukjae dengan lembut. Membuat temannya itu bersemu malu.

Beberapa anak datang, -membuat suasana kantin menjadi sedikit riuh. Apalagi kalau bukan tentang siswa baru itu. seorang lelaki dengan paras tampan dengan senyuman angkuh berjalan memasuki kantin. –semua orang yang menatapnya terpana, -termasuk Siwon dan Hyukjae.

Saat kedua mata lelaki itu dan Hyukjae bertemu, dengan segera Hyukjae menundukkan wajahnya lalu mengambil komiknya dan kembali membaca. –sedangkan lelaki itu hanya tersenyum dengan sedikit seringaian kecil kearah Hyukjae.

.

.

Hyukjae baru saja keluar dari salah satu bilik di toilet tersebut. –ia berjalan pada wastafel, lalu mencuci tangannya. ia mematikan air di wastafel tersebut lalu menghela napasnya. –seseorang tengah menatapnya, -dan Hyukjae tau dengan pasti siapa orang itu.

Ia mengeringkan kedua tangannya dengan tisu lalu hendak berjalan keluar toilet tersebut, namun seseorang mendorong tubuhhnya dengan cepat hingga membentur dinding. –orang itu mengunci tubuh Hyukjae dengan kedua tangannya.

Hyukjae menelan ludahnya pelan, -ia memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Tidak berani sama sekali menatap orang itu sedekat ini. Padahal ini bukan yang pertama kalinya orang itu memperlakukannya seperti ini, tapi tetap saja jantungnya akan berdebar lima kali lebih cepat jika bertatapan dengannya dengan jarak sedekat ini. "T-tuan muda—"

Sebut saja Donghae, -siswa baru itu yang tak lain adalah majikan Hyukjae. Lelaki itu tersenyum, -menatap wajah Hyukjae yang ketakutan.

"Aku tidak mau orang orang tau tentang kia berdua, Kau harus jaga rahasia atau—". Donghae menghentikan ucapannya. –ia mengelus wajah Hyukjae yang membuat Hyukjae bergidik geli.

Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya, "A-aku akan menjaga rahasia, tuan muda".

"Dan satu lagi, Jangan panggil aku tuan muda disini. Panggil namaku saja".

Lagi lagi Hyujae hanya mengangguk patuh tanpa sedikitpun berani menatap majikannya tersebut.

"Bagus". Ucap Donghae, -ia menarik tengkuk Hyukjae. –membuat lelaki dihadapannya tersebut menatap matanya. Donghae tersenyum, -tapi bagi itu senyuman itu terlihat sangat menakutkan.

Perlahan Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hyukjae, -mencium bibirnya perlahan tapi intens. Sedangkan Hyukjae, hanya diam dan membalas ciuman itu sesekali. Ia tidak bisa menolaknya sedikitpun karena jika ia menolak pasti Donghae akan memperlakukannya dengan buruk di rumah nanti.

Hyukjae melenguh pelan, ia benar benar tidak mau orang lain melihat mereka sedang seperti ini didalam toilet. Dengan segala keberaniannya, Hyukjae mendorong pelan dada bidang Donghae, -membuat ciuman mereka terlepas. Donghae menatapnya dengan tatapan protes.

"Maafkan aku karena lancang, t-tapi ini tempat umum". Ucap Hyukjae sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Donghae terdiam. Hyukjae bisa merasakan kalau lelaki itu tengah menatapnya lekat.

"Baiklah, Kita lakukan nanti dirumah". Balas Donghae datar sambil menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Hyukjae lalu berlalu begitu cepat dari pandangan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menghela napasnya lega. Jika Donghae terus memperlakukannya seperti ini, ia yakin jantungnya perlahan akan berhenti berdetak. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun Hyukjae masih merasa kalau jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang karena perlakuannya barusan.

Tepat setelah Hyukjae keluar dari toilet itu, -seseorang keluar dari salah satu bilik didalam toilet itu. ia mendengar semuanya. Semua percakapan Donghae dan Hyukjae barusan.

.

.

Hyukjae turun dari bis. –ia berjalan melewati pemukiman kumuh yang akan berujung pada sebuah hutan terpencil di tengah kota Seoul tersebut. –ia mengambil sepedanya yang biasa ia simpan dibalik semak semak lalu mulai mengayuhnya.

Hutan? Ya, Hyukjae tinggal disebuah castil ditengah hutan. Orangtuanya terlibat perjanjian hutang dengan keluarga Donghae yang notabenenya adalah seorang Vampire. Mereka sekeluarga dijadikan budak, termasuk Hyukjae yang menjadi budak seks pribadi Donghae.

Butuh waktu beberapa menit hingga ia sampai pada castil tempat tinggalnya tersebut. ia menyimpan sepedanya dibagasi. –ia mendongakkan kepalanya, -melihat Donghae yang tengah duduk dibalkot lantai atas sambil mendengarkan musik. Padahal setaunya, Donghae masih ada disekolah.

Hyukjae hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan kembali berjalan, -seakan sudah tidak heran lagi dengan hal ini. Donghae yang seorang vampire tentu saja bisa pergi dan menghilang sesuka hatinya dengan kekuatannya seperti itu. tidak seperti dirinya yang hanya seorang manusia biasa.

"Aku mohon maafkan aku—". Hyukjae terdiam. itu suara ibunya, dengan sigap ia langsung berlari mendekati sumber suara tersebut. dilihatnya orangtunyanya sedang bersujud meminta maaf kepada tuan besar, -ayahnya Donghae.

Tuan besar hendak menendang ibunya, Hyukjae langsung berlari dan melindungi ibunya. Sehingga ia yang tertendang hingga tersungkur kelantai.

"Kalian berdua tidak berguna, Manusia bodoh. Aku akan membunuhmu".

Ibu Hyukjae menangis dan terus memohon, begitupun dengan ayahnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Hyukjae berusaha bangkit dan berlutut dihadapan tuannya tersebut.

"Aku mohon maafkan kedua orang tuaku, tuan besar. Jangan membunuh orang tuaku, Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus kesalahan mereka"

"Cih, Aku beri kalian kesempatan kali ini. Kau dan istrimu boleh pulang, tapi anakmu tetap disini sampai kalian membayar semua hutang kalian".

"Jangan, Hyukjae. Aku mohon, Biarkan aku saja yang disini, tuan". Pinta ibu Hyukjae bersujud.

"Aku sudah berbaik hati memberikan kalian pilihan, Jangan membuat emosiku memuncak".

Hyukjae memeluk ibunya, "Umma, sudahlah. Aku tidak apa apa disini, Aku akan baik baik saja, percayalah padaku". ucapnya berusaha meyakinkan ibunya.

.

.

Hyukjae menghempaskan tubuhnya pada ranjangnya. –ia meringis pelan dan memegang tangan kanannya yang terasa sakit. –pasti ini karena ia tersungkur kelantai tadi.

Baru saja ia hendak memejamkan matanya, -seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Dengan malas Hyukjae bangkit dan membuka pintu tersebut. –terlihat seorang lelaki yang biasa ia panggil Hyung tersenyum padanya.

Lelaki yang hanya beda beberapa tahun darinya tersebut membawa beberapa ramuan, dan sebaskom air hangat beserta saputangan. "Hyung?".

"Tanganmu pasti terluka kan?". Hyukjae hanya tersenyum.

Hankyung Hyung memang selalu ada saat ia membutuhkan sesuatu, lelaki itu selalu datang untuk mengobati luka Hyukjae jika Donghae sudah berbuat kasar padanya. Hankyung adalah Asisten ayah Donghae, dia seorang penyihir. Dan Hyukjae rasa Hankyung bisa membaca pikiran siapapun yang bertatapan dengannya.

Hyukjae meringis pelan saat Hankyung memegang lengannya, "Lenganmu terkilir cukup parah sepertinya, Hyuk". Ucap Hankyung sambil membalut lengan tersebut.

"Ah, terimakasih Hyung". Balas Hyukjae.

Hankyung menepuk pelan kepala Hyukjae, "sama sama, Jika ada apa apa lagi jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuanku ne?". Hyukjae hanya mengangguk paham.

Seorang pengawal mengetuk pintu kamar Hyukjae yang memang sudah terbuka. "Hyukjae-shi, tuan muda memanggilmu". Ucapnya

Hyukjae dan Hankyung bertatapan satu sama lain, -seakan sudah tau apa yang akan dilakukan Donghae setelah ini. "Kau pasti bisa menjalani semuanya, ini semua akan berakhir pada waktunya".

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum dan bangkit dari duduknya, ia membungkukkan badannya lalu berjalan keluar kamar meninggalkan Hankyung sendirian diruangan tersebut.

.

.

**TBC**

**Follow me on twitter: chokyustan**

**Review? Or Discontinue, Thanks~**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

Hyukjae mengetuk pintu kamar Donghae pelan,-tanpa menunggu sahutan dari tuannya ia memutar knop pintu dan masuk. Terlihat Donghae yang tengah duduk diranjang sambil memainkan ponselnya, -tersenyum menyambutnya. Senyuman yang terlihat manis tapi menakutkan bagi Hyukjae.

"Ada apa tuan?". Tanya Hyukjae sambil menunduk. –ia benar benar tidak berani menatap Donghae terlalu lama. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang saat kedua obsidian tersebut menatap dirinya lekat.

"Kemarilah". Hyukjae berjalan mendekati tuannya tersebut. ia duduk di sisi ranjang. Donghae hanya tersenyum penuh arti, -ia mulai mendekat pada Hyukjae, -menggapai wajah lelaki dihadapannya. Mengelusnya beberapa kali. tatapan matanya yang tajam tidak lepas sedikitpun menatap Hyukjae.

"Kau ingat punya janji apa padaku?"

Hyukjae mengernyitkan dahinya,-berusaha mengingatnya. Sementara Donghae hanya tersenyum lalu member beberapa ciuman ringan pada tengkuk Hyukjae, -membuat Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya. Ia baru ingat, saat di toilet sekolah tadi sore. Donghae memintanya untuk melanjutkannya dirumah.

"Bagaimana? Kau ingat?". Hyukjae hanya mengangguk pelan, -sambil menunduk.

"Bagus". Ucap Donghae, -lalu mengangkat dagu Hyukjae, dan langsung mengulum bibirnya. Keduanya memejamkan matanya. Namun Hyukjae belum membalas ciuman tersebut, ia hanya terdiam.

Donghae yang tidak mau main sendiri, mencubit pinggang Hyukjae, -membuat lelaki itu meringis pelan dan membuka mulutnya. –dengan sigap Donghae mengeksplor mulut Hyukjae yang sudah terasa candu baginya. Hyukjae yang seakan mengerti isyarat Donghae langsung membalas ciuman tersebut.

Ciuman Donghae semakin memanas. –ia menuntun tubuh Hyukjae untuk mengikuti pergerakannya hingga kini ia berada diatas tubuh Hyukjae. Donghae yang mulai bosan berkutat dengan bibir Hyukjae, Kini mengalihkan ciumannya pada leher putih jenjang lelaki itu.

Pertama ia hanya member beberapa kecupan ringan disekitar leher tersebut, selanjutnya ia mulai mengulumnya. Menjilat dan menghisapnya dengan kuat membuat Hyukjae mendesah pelan dengan suara tertahan. Karena ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sedari tadi.

Panas. Itulah yang Hyukjae rasakan setiap kali Donghae menyentuhnya. –tubuhnya terasa panas, kulitnya terasa terbakar setiap kali Donghae mencumbunya. –belum lagi gigitan gigitan kecil yang lelaki itu berikan pada lehernya. Membuat persendiannya terasa ngilu. Terlebih jika Donghae melakukannya dengan penuh emosi rasa sakit itu akan bertambah dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

"Nghhh.. Ahhhhh—".

Tangan nakal Donghae mulai melecuti pakaian yang Hyukjae kenakan, hingga lelaki itu kini benar benar naked tanpa sehelai pakaian pun. Sejenak Donghae menghentikan aktifitasnya, ia menatap Hyukjae yang kini terlihat seksi. Ini bukan pertama kalinya, tapi ia selalu kagum dengan tubuh Hyukjae yang selalu menggiurkan baginya.

Donghae tersenyum menyeringai sambil melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dan melemparnya kesembarang arah, -sementara Hyukjae hanya memalingkan wajahnya kesamping dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. "Kau terlihat sexy, Hyuk". Ucapnya lalu kembali member beberapa kecupan ringan di wajah Hyukjae. Dari kedua matanya, Hidung, Hingga bibir. Ia kembali mengulum bibir tersebut.

Sedangkan kedua tangan nakalnya meremas bokong Hyukjae. "Eunghh—". Lenguh Hyukjae pelan.

"Mendesahlah sayang.. panggil namaku". Ucap Donghae sambil memainkan lidahnya pada dada rata milik Hyukjae tersebut, -ia menghisap kuat nipple lelaki itu.-membuatnya mendesah hebat.

" .. hae.. ahh—"

Sementara tangannya menuntun kedua tangan Hyukjae untuk memegang juniornya, seakan sudah paham Hyukjae langsung mengganggam Junior tersebut. –memberinya beberapa pijatan lalu langsung mengocoknya. "Ahhhh.. hyukk.. lebihhh cepathhh..".

"mmhh.. fasterhhh—". Racau Hyukjae saat kedua jari Donghae masuk kedalam lubang surganya. Mengocok jari tersebut di dalam. "ohh.. hae.. hhhggh—"

Donghae yang melupakan suatu hal langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya tersebut dan mengambil sesuatu yang terletak pada meja disamping ranjangnya. Hyukjae yang tidak sadar hanya sibuk merangsang dirinya sendiri dengan mengarahkan Junior Donghae pada sekitar lubangnya.

Tidak mau membuat Hyukjae tersadar, Donghae langsung mencumbu bibirnya dengan ganas. –membuat lelaki itu kembali terbuai dalam cumbuanya. Donghae memasukkan alat vibrator tersebut kedalam lubang Hyukjae, "Hnghhh… ohhhhhh jebalhhh—"

Alat vibrator tersebut mulai bergetar, semakin lama semakin cepat dan membuat Hyukjae mendesah hebat. Nikmat sekaligus menyakitkan. "Hae… hhhnghhh—"

"Teruslah mendesah, sayang".

Alat vibrator itu benar benar merangsang Hyukjae, -ia meracau tidak jelas. Sementara Donghae masih menyibukkan dirinya dengan leher dan dada lelaki itu.

"Ahhh.. aku mohon .. nghhh.. hentikanhhh—"

Sakit. Bukan rasa nikmat lagi yang ia rasakan. Alat itu semakin masuk menusuk kedalam, membuat Hyukjae merasakan rasa sakit yang begitu hebat. "Hentikanhhh.. ohhnghhh—"

Sebulir airmata mengalir mengalir dari pelupuk mata Hyukjae, -ia mulai terisak sambil melenguh kesakitan. "Erghhhh… ohhhhggh—". Hyukjae menggeliat kencang. Bahkan Donghae sampai mencengkram kedua bahunya agar lelaki itu berhenti menggeliat liar seperti itu.

"Aku.. mohonhhh.. hentikanhhh.. ohhh—"

Donghae yang menyadari kalau Hyukjae sudah tdiak kuat lagi langsung mengeluarkan alat vibratornya dan melemparnya sembarang. –ia menghapus airmata Hyukjae dengan tangannya lalu mengecup sudut mata lelaki itu.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, sayang. Kita lanjutkan lagi ne?". Hyukjae hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengangguk pelan. Untuk sekian kalinya Donghae mencium bibir Hyukjae, -senyuman kecil terlihat di sudut bibirnya. Ternyata alat itu berfungsi dengan baik, -ia berpikir sepertinya ia harus menggunakan alat itu nanti. –dengan cara yang berbeda tentunya.

Donghae mengelus Junior Hyukjae yang sudah tegang sejak tadi, -ia beralih pada twinball lelaki itu dan mengusap lubang surganya. –membuat Hyukjae menggelijang pelan.

"Hhh.. enghh.. hae.. masukkan.. ohhh—"

Hyukjae sudah mengeluarkan banyak cairan sementara dirinya sama sekali belum. Donghae kembali tersenyum "Tidak akan, sebelum kau memuaskanku terlebih dahulu". Balas Donghae lalu menarik tubuh Hyukjae, -membuatnya kini berada diatas tubuhnya.

Hyukjae lelah. –ia benar benar tidak ada tenaga lagi untuk melakukan hal ini lebih lama. Tapi mau tidak mau ia harus melakukannya karena ini adalah tugasnya. Alat vibrator itu benar benar menguras staminanya, dan ia harap Donghae tak akan pernah memakaikan alat itu lagi padanya.

"Eunghhh—".

Donghae melenguh nikmat saat Hyukjae menghisap nipplenya, -kedua tangan Hyukjae masih terus mengocok Junior Donghae. –sementara ia sendiri hanya meremas bokong lelaki itu.

Ciuman Hyukjae turun pada perut Donghae dan berhenti tepat dihadapan Juniornya. "Kulumlah.. enghh—". Hyukjae langsung memasukkan Junior tersebut kedalam mulutnya, -mengulumnya layaknya lollipop. Donghae terus mendesah nikmat karena service Hyukjae.

"Ohh.. terushhh-"

Hyukjae merasa Junior tersebut berkendut, tak lama cairan itu tumpah didalam mulut Hyukjae. Menjijikan. Tapi mau tidak mau ia harus menelannya. –Donghae kembali menarik tubuh Hyukjae dan mencium bibirnya. –berbagi cairannya sendiri melalui ciuman.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi Donghae langsung mengarahkan juniornya pada lubang Hyukjae, -memasukkannya dengan satu hentakan. "Ahhhh… hghhhh—"

Keduanya mendesah hebat saat Donghae semakin menggenjot tubuhnya. –ia bertumpu pada satu tangan dan terus menerus memaksa masuk lebih dalam lagi. "Ohhh.. hyukhhh… ketat sekali .. ngghh—"

Hyukjae hanya mendesah pasrah. "uuhhghh—". Ia ingin menghentikan ini tapi tidak bisa. Donghae terus menusuk lubangnya, -dan menggenjotnya tanpa lelah. Sementara ia benar benar sudah tidak kuat.

Tak lama ia merasakan junior Donghae berkendut didalam tubuhnya, -beberapa saat kemudian junior itu mengeluarkan cairan. Donghae melenguh lega lalu menghentikan kegiatannya, -ia membiarkan cairan itu keluar didalam tubuh Hyukjae. Seketika Hyukjae merasakan hangat yang menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya.

Keduanya mengatur napas beberapa saat. –Donghae mengeluarkan juniornya dan mengecup pelan dahi Hyukjae yang berpeluh keringat "terimakasih untuk hari ini". bisiknya lalu bangkit dari atas tubuh Hyukjae dan tidur disampingnya.

"Segera bersihkan dirimu". Ucapnya lagi sambil memejamkan matanya, -hendak tidur.

Hyukjae bangkit dan meringis pelan karena selangkangannya benar benar sakit, -ia mengambil pakaiannya yang tergeletak dilantai. Saat ia mencoba berdiri, bahkan lututnya bergetar hebat dan jatuh karena tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya lagi. Ia benar benar lemas.

Dengan posisi duduk Hyukjae memakai semua pakaiannnya dan menoleh pada Donghae yang sepertinya sudah terbawa ke alam lagi Hyukjae mencoba berdiri, kali ini ia bertumpu pada benda benda disekitarnya dan berjalan keluar kamar sambil menahan rasa sakitnya.

.

.

"Kau baik baik saja?". Hyukjae hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk pelan. –ia sedang mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Ia menyentuh beberapa bercak biru keunguan di lehernya, -lalu meringis pelan.

Bahkan bibirnya terasa sakit karean Donghae terlalu menghisapnya dengan kuat. Beberapa luka kecil karena tercakar juga terlihat dilengannya. Entah Donghae melakukannya tanpa sadar atau memang sengaja. Luka cakar itu selalu ada setiap kali mereka bercinta.

"Sini aku obati, aku sudah membuatkanmu ramuan". Ucap Hankyung

Ya, inilah kegiatan rutin yang selalu Hankyung lakukan dengan Hyukjae. Setiap kali Hyukjae terluka, Hankyung selalu membuatkannya ramuan agar luka tersebut cepat hilang dan tidak membekas. Dan Hyukjae merasa sangat beruntung karena masih memiliki Hankyung dirumah ini.

"Hyung, kenapa kau sangat baik padaku?".

Hankyung hanya tersenyum sambil terus mengoleskan ramuan itu pada luka ditubuh Hyukjae.

"Karena aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adikku sendiri". Balasnya

Hyukjae tersenyum senang "Terimakasih hyung". Lagi lagi hankyung hanya tersenyum lalu mengelus pelan pucuk rambut lelaki dihadapannya. "Sekarang kau istirahatlah". Ucapnya

.

.

Hyukjae berjalan dengan picang keluar dari kelasnya,-beberapa orang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh tapi ia sama sekali tidak peduli akan hal itu.

Seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang "Kau baik baik saja?". Tanya Siwon khawatir.

"Ne, Aku baik baik saja". Balasnya

Siwon menaruk tangan Hyukjae dan mengalungkannya pada bahunya, -memapah temannya tersebut. –membantu Hyukjae berjalan. "Kenapa lagi emh?"

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum polos, -seakan tidak ada apa apa. "Tidak mau cerita lagi?". balas Siwon dengan nada kecewa. "Bukan begitu tapi—"

"Tapi apa? Kau tidak percaya padaku kan?". Sahut Siwon kesal. itu malah membuat Hyukjae tertawa pelan. "Ah, aku ingin duduk disitu". Ia menunjuk sebuah kursi panjang yang kosong di kantin tersebut.

Mereka berdua duduk, dengan posisi duduk berhadapan. "Aku hanya takut kau bosan mendengar alasanku yang terus terluka seperti ini". ucap Hyukjae

"Pabo, mana mungkin". Siwon menjitak Hyukjae, -membuatnya meringis pelan.

"Kau mau pesan apa? Biar aku belikan".

Hyukjae terdiam sejenak, -seakan berpikir. Ia memutar kedua bola matanya, dan sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimata Siwon.

"Susu kotak rasa strawberry saja".

Siwon mengangguk paham lalu beranjak meninggalkan Hyukjae sebentar. Sementara itu, Hyukjae sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan menopang dagunya dengan tangannya. sebelah tangannya lagi sesekali mengetuk meja.

Hyukjae tersentak saat sosok Donghae berjalan menuju kantin dengan beberapa anak disampingnya. Kedua obsidian itu menatapnya lekat dan menyeringai kecil. Hyukjae yang merasa salah tingkah berusaha pura pura menyibukkan dirinya sendiri dengan melirik Siwon.

Tak lama Siwon datang dan kembali duduk dihadapan Hyukjae lalu menyerahkan susu kotak tersebut. "Terimakasih". Ucap Hyukjae sedikit kaku karena ia merasa Donghae terus mengawasinya.

Hyukjae meminum susu tersebut, -hingga menetes di sudut bibirnya. –membuat Siwon menggapai wajahnya dan mengelap susu yang berceceran disudut bibirnya. "kau seperti anak kecil saja"

"Eh? Ah, ne. terimakasih". Hyukjae mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. "Ada apa denganmu?" Siwon merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada temannya itu. –Hyukjae terlihat kaku. Seperti sedang ketakutan.

Lagi lagi Hyukjae tidak menjawab, -ia menyibukkan dirinya dengan beberapa makanan yang sengaja Siwon belikan untuknya. Sementara Siwon hanya tersenyum, -diam diam ia menoleh kesamping. –menatap Donghae yang tengah mengawasi keduanya.

Keduanya saling bertatapan sejenak, -Siwon menarik satu sudut dibibirnya membentuk seringaian kecil. Sedangkan Donghae hanya mengepalkan kedua tangannya. –berusaha menahan amarahnya.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, -Hyukjaekeluar dari kelasnya. –ia baru saja mengikuti pelajaran tambahan di sekolahnya. Masih dengan langkah tertatih, ia berusaha mempercepat langkahnya karena cuaca yang cukup dingin.

Tak jauh darinya Siwon melambaikan tangannya pada Hyukjae, -menyuruh lelaki itu agar menghampirinya. Hyukjae tersenyum, -berjalan menghampiri temannya tersebut. Baru beberapa langkah tapi seseorang menarik tangannya paksa.

Donghae. –lelaki itu menarik tangan Hyukjae dan terus berjalan. "Donghae.. ada apa—". Hyukjae merasa pergelangan tangannya sedikit sakit karena Donghae terlalu mencengkramnya dengan kuat. Sementara itu juga ia berusaha mengimbangi langkah Donghae yang cukup cepat.

"Tuan muda, Kenapa kau seperti ini?". ucap Hyukjae lagi.

Tapi Donghae terus mengabaikannya. –lalu memegang kedua bahu Hyukjae dari belakang dan mendorongnya pelan untuk masuk kedalam mobil. Hyukjae yang masih bingung hanya bisa menuruti keinginan tuannya tersebut, -ia menatap heran lelaki yang kini sudah duduk disampingnya tersebut.

"Hyung, ayo jalan". Ucap Donghae pada Hankyung yang memegang kemudi.

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat dekat dengan vampire itu". ucap Donghae angkuh sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada. Hyukjae mengeryitkan dahinya. Vampire itu? Siapa yang Donghae maksud? Setau dirinya, ia tidak dekat dengan banyak orang akhir akhir ini. Hanya Siwon. Tap apakah mungkin?

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Gimana? Ncnya kurang hot? Alurnya membosankan? Atau kependekan? Haha

Mian deh kalo jadi kayak gini ceritanya /.\

Thanks buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya.

Don't be silent readers ** e**

Review la?


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, setiap pulang sekolah Hyukjae dan Siwon selalu menyempatkan diri untuk belajar bersama di perpustakaan. Namun kali ini ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran Hyukjae, jadi dia hanya menatap Siwon yang terlihat begitu serius sampai tidak menyadari tatapan anehnya sedari tadi.

_"Aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan vampire itu"_

Ada yang ingin dia tanyakan pada Siwon. Mengenai siapa Siwon yang sebenarnya dan mengapa Donghae menyebut Siwon seorang vampire seperti dirinya. Hyukjae sendiri tidak percaya kalau Siwon benar – benar vampire. Dia bahkan terlihat biasa saja. Tidak memiliki aura menakutkan, tangannya pun hangat, dia ramah dan tidak angkuh seperti…. Err, Donghae.

"Hyuk?"

"Um?" Hyukjae tersadar dari lamunannya. Sekarang yang dia lihat Siwon menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, tampak seperti berusaha membaca pikiran Hyukjae. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya.

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum kaku lalu menggeleng pelan. Dia kembali membuka bukunya dan pura – pura membaca, namun rasa penasaran itu kembali mengganggu pikirannya.

"Um, Siwonnie"

"Ne?"

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

Siwon hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan. "Apa kau sudah kenal dengan Donghae sebelumnya?" tanyanya ragu.

Tidak ada balasan. Siwon terlihat berpikir. Entah berpikir untuk mencari jawaban palsu atau bingung mengapa Hyukjae tiba – tiba menanyakan ini padanya. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Hyuk?"

"Anniyo, Aku hanya ingin tau saja" gumamnya pelan.

Siwon hanya tersenyum, menepuk pelan kepala Hyukjae, lalu kembali membaca buku dihadapannya seolah tidak ada apa – apa. Bahkan Siwon sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan hanya tersenyum ambigu. Pasti ada sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan. Jadi benar Siwon adalah seorang vampire? "Hyuk, Ayo kita pulang" ucap Siwon yang kembali membuyarkan lamunannya.

.

.

.

_"Aku.. sangat mencintai Siwon, Donghae-ah"_

_Donghae tersenyum getir "Jadi selama ini kau hanya mempermainkan aku, Min?"_

_Lelaki yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk itu kini menganggukkan kepalanya, dia berusaha menghindari tatapan tajam Donghae padanya. "Wae? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" bentaknya._

_"Mianhae, Hae"_

Donghae kembali membuka matanya saat ingatan masalalu itu kembali berputar dibenaknya. 50 tahun berlalu, dia pikir dia sudah lupa dengan kejadian itu, dia pikir dia tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan lelaki bernama Siwon itu. Apa yang terjadi saat ini, persis dengan yang terjadi 50 tahun yang lalu. Saat seorang manusia terjebak diantara dirinya dan Siwon.

Donghae mengepalkan kedua tangannya, berusaha menahan emosinya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan kejadian 50 tahun yang lalu itu kembali terulang. Dia tidak akan melepaskan Hyukjae pada Siwon. Tidak akan. Hyukjae adalah miliknya. Dia keluar dari mobil lalu kembali berjalan masuk kedalam sekolah, Mencari Hyukjae yang dia yakin pasti sedang berdua dengan Siwon diperpustakaan.

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Hyukjae yang keluar dari perpustakaan dengan Siwon sambil tertawa riang. Namun tawa Hyukjae terhenti saat melihat tatapan tajam Donghae padanya.

Tanpa sepatah katapun Donghae mendekati keduanya lalu menarik tangan Hyukjae dengan kasar. Kali ini Siwon tidak diam begitu saja, dia menahan sebelah tangan Hyukjae.

"Hari ini Hyukjae pulang denganku" ucapnya tegas.

Donghae menarik napasnya pelan, berusaha meredam emosinya. "Dia harus pulang bersamaku" balasnya. Sementara Hyukjae hanya menatap Donghae dan Siwon secara bergantian dengan kedua tangannya yang dipegang mereka berdua dilain sisi.

"Hyuk, kau mau pulang dengan siapa?" tanya Siwon tersenyum.

Sebenarnya Hyukjae ingin pulang dengan Siwon. Karena masih banyak hal yang ingin dia tanyakan padanya. Namun tatapan tajam Donghae yang seakan berusaha mengancamnya membuatnya takut. Jika dia memilih pulang dengan Siwon, pasti Donghae akan menghukumnya habis – habisan dirumah.

"Aku harus pulang dengan Siwonnie" ucapnya ragu.

Senyuman kemenangan terukir dibibir Siwon. Pegangan Donghae pada tangan Hyukjae melonggar. Hyukjae sendiri bingung kenapa dia malah menyebut nama Siwon, padahal dia tau apa konsekuensi yang akan dia dapatkan nantinya. "Kalau begitu kami pulang duluan, Donghae-shi" ucap Siwon.

Donghae hanya terdiam menatap keduanya dengan tatapan penuh emosi. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya begitu kuat. "Lihat saja nanti, Lee Hyukjae" desisnya pelan.

.

.

.

Sepanjang jalan Hyukjae hanya diam. Dia hanya menatap jendela dengan tatapan setengah kosong. Disampingnya, Siwon yang tengah mengemudi sesekali melirik padanya.

"Hyuk, kenapa kau memilih pulang denganku?"

Hyukjae menoleh, lalu tersenyum kecil "Molla, hanya ingin saja"

"Um, Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?"

Hyukjae menatap Siwon dengan ragu. Jika dia kembali bertanya tentang hubungan Siwon dan Donghae, apa Siwon akan menjawab pertanyaannya? Jika dia bertanya apa Siwon seorang vampire, apa Siwon akan mengakuinya? Hyukjae menghela napasnya pelan lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap jendela. "Kau sudah tau kan?" tanyanya.

"Um?"

"Kau sudah tau kalau aku …"

"Vampire?"

Siwon hanya tersenyum sebagai jawabannya. "Jadi benar kau seorang vampire?"

Siwon menghentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan. Kini dia menatap Hyukjae dengan lekat. "Jika aku vampire apa kau akan menjauhiku?" tanyanya. Hyukjae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Siwon tersenyum lega. "Jadi kau bisa membaca pikiranku?" tanya Hyukjae balik.

"Sedikit, haha"

"Aish, Jadi daritadi kau tau kalau aku sedang memikirkan hubunganmu dengan Donghae sebelumnya?"

"Begitulah" Jawab Siwon tertawa sambil mengacak gemas rambut Hyukjae. "Aku bilang sedikit. Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu seperti aku membaca pikiran orang lain. Kau itu sulit sekali untuk dipahami" ucapnya lagi.

"Jadi, apa hubunganmu dengan Donghae?"

Senyuman Siwon sedikit memudar, berubah menjadi senyuman getir. Dia menatap lurus kedepan, dengan tatapan menerawang "Aku pernah terlibat cinta segitiga dengan Donghae 50 tahun yang lalu. Kami sama – sama mencintai lelaki yang sama, dia manusia sepertimu" Jelasnya.

.

.

.

Hyukjae baru saja tiba dirumah, dia bahkan baru saja menghempaskan tubuhnya kekasur. Tiba – tiba saja seorang pelayan berkata kalau Donghae menyuruhnya untuk segera menemuinya dikamar. Hyukjae menghela napas panjang, pasti Donghae akan menghukumnya sekarang.

Tanpa mengganti pakaiannya, Hyukjae langsung berjalan keluar kamar untuk menemui Donghae. Namun langkahnya terhenti tepat didepan pintu kamar itu. Dia menarik napasnya panjang lalu memutar knop pintu perlahan. "Tuan muda" ucapnya pelan.

Donghae hanya menyeringai kecil, dia menatap Hyukjae tajam, bahkan warna kedua bola matanya berubah, pertanda kalau dia sedang emosi. "T-tuan muda, Maafkan aku" pinta Hyukjae memohon.

Donghae mendorong kasar tubuh Hyukjae hingga membentur tembok cukup keras, membuat Hyukjae meringis pelan karena punggungnya benar – benar terasa sakit. Dia mencengkram kuat kedua bahu Hyukjae, mengunci kedua tubuh Hyukjae dengan dirinya sendiri, semakin memperdekat jarak antara keduanya.

Sementara Hyukjae hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya karena merasakan cengkraman Donghae pada bahunya semakin kuat, seakan ingin meremukkan tubuhnya.

"Kau milikku, Lee Hyukjae" desisnya.

Donghae menarik paksa rahang Hyukjae, memaksanya untuk menatapnya. "Kedua mata ini hanya boleh menatap diriku, bibir ini hanya boleh disentuh olehku, tubuh ini hanya boleh memuaskan diriku. Kau milikku. Jangan mencoba lari, atau kau akan mati ditanganku" ancamnya.

Airmata Hyukjae mengalir begitu saja karena ketakutan, dia bahkan kini terisak pelan. Cengkraman Donghae melonggar. "Waeyo? Apa aku membuatmu takut, sayang?" ucapnya dengan nada lembut yang dibuat – buat sambil mengelus pipi Hyukjae yang basah.

"Kau tau kan apa akibatnya jika kau membuatku kesal, sayang?"

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk pelan. "Bingo. Kau harus dihukum" bisiknya.

Donghae memegang leher Hyukjae, lalu mencium bibirnya dengan kasar. Sementara Hyukjae hanya bisa pasrah, dan membalas ciuman itu dengan terpaksa. Donghae mengulum bibir atas dan bawah Hyukjae secara bergantian, menghisap bibirnya kuat – kuat sambil sesekali menggigitnya.

Hyukjae hanya melenguh pelan, lalu mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Donghae. Saat Donghae mengangkat tubuhnya lalu menghempaskannya kekasur bersama dirinya.

Biasanya hukuman seperti ini tidak akan berlangsung sebentar. Terakhir kali Hyukjae melakukan kesalahan. Donghae mengurungnya selama 3 hari dikamar ini dan terus melakukan sex sebanyak yang dia mau. Kali ini kemungkinan Donghae akan melakukannya lebih dari itu, dan Hyukjae hanya bisa pasrah.

.

.

.

Hello, Long time no see ^^

Pendek ya? Sengaja daripada nanti adegan lemonnya di potong ==v

Follow me on twitter wonkyunie


End file.
